Chou-Chou
Chou-Chou is the main character of the game and wants to conquer the seven worlds. Each of her forms either has an ornament in her hair or a hat. The word Chou-Chou name comes from a French, meaning a hair tie or scrunchie. Biography She is an "undisputed god" and tends to expand her title often. She wants to conquer the seven worlds by turning the hero and demon lord into her peons. She can make her enemies into her peons by moe-killing them. However, heroes and demon lords don't change into a shampuru. She took the G-Castle from Ryuto after turning him in her peon. She can also change between 8 forms, her standard form being Ego and the other Sadist, Graceful, Ditz, Mascochist, Terse, Bipolar and Hyper to Moe kill her enemies. Appearances and Personalities Ego This is Chou-chou's basic form. In this form Chou-Chou has pink hair with two pigtails in the back and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a pair of shoes used for walking home after school, black thigh high stockings, a red skirt, two red ribbons in her hair, a white and red sleeveless top with matching sleves both detatched and a red ascot with a gold accessory with her trademark symbol. Personalitywise she acts like a spoiled yet carefree child. When she wants something she gets it even by force if necessary. She does however show kindness and compassion when necessary. Sadist Chou-chou in her Sadist form. This is considered her red form. She is tall and busty with long red hair reaching down to her thighs and pink eyes. She wears a biker-gang style outfit which is mostly mauve and white and has adornments that look like a pair of angry eyes. The outfit itself consists of knee-high boots, fishnet stockings, a garterbelt, hot pants, a biker gang hat, a belt, a coat with long tails, a pair of earrings and long, fingerless gloves. Personalitywise, she is a pure sadist who loves to torture her male victims with her voluptuous body to the point where they would burst and enjoy it saying things like "I'll tease you until you burst. I hope you last until morning!". This strong personality has won over the heart of Princess Sandy when her body was taken over by the Demon Lord of Sun World after finding out that her type is a woman of 20 something with long dark hair and two double-D breasts. She toyed with the desires of Soul Skyheart when she wore a bikini that did not cover anything up but rather hold things in place as such she won him over. Since then Sandy, on occasion, begs Chou-chou to change into this form when possible. Despite her appearance she hates spicy food and loves sweets. Bipolar This form of Chou-Chou can be considered her orange form. Her physical appearance consists of an average bust, brown hair and matching eyes. Her hair is tied in pigtails by two black ribbons so one could guess she has waist-length hair. Her outfit is near similar to that of a black baby-doll waitress dress with yellow buttons, wears orange wristbands with black frills thigh high black boots with orange heels and orange straps with white frills and the infinity symbol and a garterbelt. Part of the skirt of the dress is cut to reveal her thighs. Also, her collor is tied with a black string and has the same infinity adornment. Personalitywise, she is bipolar, meaning she is difficult to read by saying things she does not mean most of the time. Saying things like "It doesn't have to be you!" or "I don't care, idiot!". Aside from this rude behavior she likes children though she does not want anyone to know that fact. On Metal World, she changes into this form and commands that the Dimensional God, who was considered the Demon Lord, stop his countdown. Dees Vanguard, the hero, fought with Chou-Chou over this logic: Chou-Chou wanted to make it her peon but Dees wanted it destroyed. This argument became a proverbial in a tug of war between the two stubborn girls. This caused the Dimension God to overload as it was confused about which orders to follow. Chou-chou won in the end and made the Overlord and Dees her peons thanks to this form. Also because she used her other forms in the first five worlds, this was the only one left to use. Ditz This form of Chou-Chou can be considered her yellow form. In this form She has thigh-long, wavy, yellow hair, blue eyes and a fair bust size. The front of her hair has two curls on both sides and an ahoge on top Her outfit consists of a white cap, a white dress over an orange dress with the collar tied with an orange string and an orange girdle tied with white strings, along with white boots with orange heels. The front of her dress is torn revealing the orange underdress so it is tied with the same infinity symbols Chou-Chou always wears. She also appears to be wearing a pair of cufflinks resembling the same infinity symbol. Personalitywise, she is a ditz true to form. She will often stare off into space during an important conversation and have no clue what is going on around her. She will often say things like "What should I do? Should I walk around?" or "It was over before I knew what was going on." In short, sheis the stereotypical dumb blonde who is lost in her own little world. In Water World, Chou-Chou used this form to subdue the Demon Lord who was cold and half asleep. She offered to warm him with her body, tried to coerce him into sleeping with her andshe tried to play cute with the demon. He eventually submitted to Chou-Chou's ditzy behavior and became her peon but became a Shampuru unlike Alys,Shirogane and Sandy. Hyper This form of Chou-Chou is considered her green form. In this form she has green hair she wears in pigtails and red eyes with giant sparlkes indicating how excited she always is. Her outfit Masochist This form of Chou-Chou is considered her blue form. In this form she has blue hair and yellowish grey eyes that often tear up. Chou-Chou's timid personality: Anytime someone talks to her she appologizes by saying "sorry" and is even intimidated by the Shampuru. Note: Her hairband is tied very unevenly, her "antenna" hair humorously makes the tie seem even. Graceful This form of Chou-Chou is considered her indigo form. She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes. Terse This form of Chou-Chou is considered her violet form. She has long, lilac hair and yellow eyes. Battle Each form has their own favored weapons and skills. In addition, her moe's also have different elemental attack properties: Ego has no attribute, Sadist is fire, Bipolar is Earth, Ditz is Light, Hyper is Wind, Masochist is Ice, Graceful is Lightning, and Terse is Darkness. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters